World 6
World 6-1: 中部海域哨戒線 Central Water Patrol Line | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = None | exp = 380 | code = 潜水艦作戦 (Submarine Operation) | text = 有力な潜水艦隊を編成し、中部海域哨戒線に進出せよ。敵艦隊を発見、これを漸減撃滅せよ！ Organize a strong submarine fleet and advance a patrol line into the Middle Sea region. Locate enemy fleets and gradually destroy them! }} Stage Guide *At least 3 SS are required to reach the boss. *There are LoS checks E -> F and F -> K. They do not have high LoS requirements (SSVs with a couple recon planes will pass), but an all-sub fleet without recon planes will be sent to H. ** Around 25-30 ELoS at HQ100 is enough but treat it as a placeholder value. Need more reports for the minimal value. *1 CLT, 1 CL, 1 CV(L), and 3 SS(V) is an effective fleet for taking out the boss but it will have to go through node B where there's a Ru-class BB. Note that this fleet can send you to dead end node H. *All all-sub fleet will go A -> C -> D -> E -> F -> K (with sufficient LoS), however node C is pretty harsh on subs with late-model DDs and flagship CLs. *Taigei in a sub fleet leads the fleet to node A -> D, avoiding the battle in Node C which can be very helpful. Also, she can be equipped with recon seaplanes for the LoS check thus allowing all your subs to equip torpedoes. *Taigei, 2DD, 3SS(V) goes A -> D -> E -> F -> K. DDs can help in reducing the amount of attacks aimed at Taigei (during torpedo phase or against CAs), who has poorer armor and evasion. * Pattern 1 on node H has a chance to drop I-401. If you want to farm her there, 1 BB 3 CLT 1 CL 1 CV or 1 CL 3 CLT 2 CV both guarantee B -> D -> E -> H and are good enough to get S Rank. Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 6-2: MS諸島沖 MS Archipelago | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = None | exp = 420 | code = MS諸島防衛戦 (Defense of the MS Archipelago) | text = MS諸島沖前面に展開し、同諸島方面に接近しつつある敵攻略部隊を捕捉、全力で撃滅せよ！ Expand to the forward part of the MS Archipelago sea, seize the enemy fleet that is slowly advancing to capture the archipelago, and destroy them with all your might! }} Stage Guide Requires sinking the flagship at the boss node 3''' times to deplete the gauge. #Compositions: #*'''B-F-H/I-K : 1BB(V), 1CV, 2DD, 2CA(V) or 1BB(V), 1CV, 2DD, 2CLT #** There is a LoS check for F->I. Using either composition that fails this LoS check will to go H instead. However, H does not contain any Flagship Kai-grade enemies, so failing this LoS check may be preferable. There is also a LoS check for H->K. At HQ 105, 29-30.88 Refined LoS guarantees going H and passing the second LoS check. Starting from 31 LoS, there a small chance go to I, which increases with additional ELoS until I-node is guaranteed. #***Listed values are only accurate for players between HQ 105~109. Players below HQ 105 are advised to use less ELoS than listed, while players above HQ 110 will require more ELoS than listed. #***''30'' ELoS on HQ100 allows to fail the first check and pass the second one (B-F-H-K with a proper composition). #*'B-F-E-H-K' : 2CV or 2CLT, 2CA(V), 1CV, 1BB (29+ Refined LoS guarantees H-K) #** Higher chance to kill the boss, but inefficient for farming. Lower route consist of at least 1 flagship Kai ship while upper route will face one whirpool node. #*'A-D-G-K': CA(V), 2CL, 3DD (Unknown LOS check on G-K). Strongly recomended to use a CAV with at least a seaplane bomber. #*'A-B-F-I-K' : 3DD, CVL, 1CA(V), 1CL Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops Links Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List